I Wonder
by Koffingcutie
Summary: Another Rocketshippy fic by Leigh King. Please Review!


**I Wonder?**  
By: Leigh King   


  
Disclaimer: I do not own Poke'mon or any realated characters  
Category: rocketshippy,just plain cute -^_^-  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
The sky is a midnight blue here in this Poke'mon world. The stars and moon are shining ever so brightly over our little cabin as I sit down at a desk in our bedroom.   
  
How you look so cute when you're almost out of consciencenous.You yawn and rub your beautiful crystal blue eyes then pause to glance at me through one of them. I pretend not to notice but you know better.  
  
"Are you coming to bed?" you ask me, through those sleepy eyes.  
  
I nod to answer you as I open the desk drawer to remove a personal item I own. I take a pen that is lying on top of the desk next to me and open my item to where I had marked it and I begin to write with your ever so beautiful eyes upon my every move.   
  
"Dear Diary," I whisper to myself so you don't hear me.  
  
As I continue to write you begin getting ready for bed, pulling  
down your pink bed sheets as you do every night. You continue  
to watch me, wondering what I'm doing. You walk over to the dresser and open a drawer to it and pull out your night gown and shut the drawer.You begin removing your tall black gloves and boots and set them neatly beside mine.Then you begin to remove your jacket, then you glance at me still wondering what I am up to. I pause to look at you,you smile at me removing your jacket, as I continue to watch, maybe you want me to.  
  
You fold your Jacket up so neatly and place it beside mine. You remove your green earrings and set them on top of the nightstand that separate our two beds. You gaze at me, wondering if I'm watching you, I see your blue eyes meet with my green ones,you look so cute when your confused,you stare at me and smile, blowing me a kiss, I grin. Feeling my heart pump faster and my breathing intinsify, and I wonder, Jessie, do you ache for me too?  
  
You turn around, your back now faces me,and now I'm the one who is confused. You begin removing your top revieling your bra,my face is now beet red I'm sure and I find it hard to swallow.  
  
  
I look down at my diary and continue to write in it the things I want so bad to tell you. I hear a small squeak and realize it is you sitting down on your bed all dressed in your night gown,you look so beautiful as you yawn and rub your eyes once again. Looking so cute, so innocent, so fragile, unlike any other moment, all I can do is stare. Hey, its a teenage thing.  
  
You pick up your hair brush that rests on the night stand beside your green earrings, and raise it to your firey mane, but you pause and sigh looking at me through those crystal blue eyes again, how I could get lost in them forever and I wonder,Jessie,do you get lost in me too?  
  
You watch me, wanting me to see you pout, I grin, but you don't see, I snicker but you don't hear.  
  
"James could you, please?" you ask me so gently, as though you were afraid of me. I nod, laying my pen on the desk and closing my feelings in my diary, but not in my heart, my heart is open to for you to read, but you don't see, oh Jessie, if only you knew. I remove myself from the desk chair,and walk over to you. I smile at you,and you smile back at me handing me your hair brush. I take it still snickering, and I think you hear but you don't seem to care. I seat myself behind you brushing the flames of your hair, the scent of your hair is as of a beautiful red rose, for you and only you are my rose. I brush your hair tenderly,careful not to pull to hard,I see you glance at me through those eyes of yours.   
  
"What is it?"I ask you, anxious for the reply you would give me.  
  
"Nothing, I was just noticing how handsome you are." you answered, smiling at me. I smile in return, are you flirting with me? Should I flirt too?  
  
As I finish brushing your mane from its usual style, I want to say something, but should I? Would you like me too? Would you want me too?  
My heart burns with passion to scoop you in my arms and french kiss you, and I wonder, Jessie, do you want my lips against yours?  
  
The thought of it makes my heart and mind race,I want to, but maybe you don't, or do you? You are so unpredictible, a very tricky plant.   
  
"James?" you say,while yawning. "Tuck me in."  
  
You look at me wanting me notice the look on your face,and I do, but you don't know it, or me. You lay down inside your pink covers finding a comfortable  
position you rest your head on your pillow,glacing at me out of one eye, as though you were saying,I'm here if you want me.  
  
I pull the covers up to your shoulder,and brush the stray red hairs off your face and plant a soft kiss on your now ruby cheek. I now begin preparing myself for the night, as I remove my black shirt and fold it up and rest it beside your small skinny midd-riff one. You glance at me, ah Jessie, now it is your turn to stare.  
  
I remove my socks and unbuckle my belt,I now have your full attention.I undo my white pants,you grin,I think you are full of excitement. But who can blame you, you're a teenager too.  
  
I pull off my pants revealing my boxers, like it was no big deal, because as far as you know, it's not. You are now giggling at me,because of the little Pokéballs designed all over my boxers.I try not to blush, but you know  
better.  
  
"I love Pokémon," I tell you,and you reduce your giggles.  
  
I lay down in my bed facing you,my heart still pumping,but I am able to control my breathing this time.  
  
"Goodnight,James, we must get up early to get Pikachu." you tell me.  
  
"If you say so, goodnight Jessie."  
  
I say to you as you turn over to go to sleep,and now I lay here on my back thinking of all that has happened in our lives, and as I think, I wonder..... Jessie,do you love me too?  
  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/  
  
Please e-mail me and let me know what you think,I will be doing Jessie's P.O.V to this story also,let me know if i should. To contact me please e-mail PikaPika 9148@aol.com 


End file.
